Orphans
by S-bell
Summary: Lawrea  me  is Charlie's niece and goes to live with him after her father dies. She brings Katime, her only friend from the orphanage. Embry soon imprints on her. Seth imprints on Katime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow FF-ers! How is everyone on this lovely day? I'm putting up a third story. For everyone reading Rising Sun, I can't update it, Word isn't working on my other computer. I'll try, but, well, you know how it is. FYI: Lawrea is pronounced Laura, I just like that spelling.**

**Chapter 1; Arriving**

"Lawrea! Come here!" I looked at Katime and sighed. I hated going to the headmisstress, but at times I had to. They had spent a month scince my father's death trying to find one relitive who was sane enough to take me in.

"Yes, headmisstress, I'm coming!" I called back. Katime looked at me sympathetically.

"Good luck." She wispered as I stood. Katime had already been here when I arrived. The orphanage found her wandering around an area where alot of murders had been happening. It was a wonder she was alive. They looked for a mother or father, but couldn't find a thing. She hadn't gotten adopted yet, and niether had I.

I walked down the steps quickly and quietly, and girls glared at me as I past. I sighed again. Katime was a true friend. She accepted me, wierd anitics and all. In return, I accepted her, untraceable history and all. We were anything but perfect, but we had each other, and that was all we needed.

"Yes headmisstress, you called?" I asked as I stepped into her office.

"Yes, I found you a possible new father." I nearly attacked her. No one talked about my dad around me. I was still in pain about it. I calmed myself.

"Really?" I didn't care as much now that she had taunted me. I was getting out of this hell-hole!

"Yes. Your uncle Charlie. Your mother's brother. He already raised one girl, and he's chief of police. He lives in Forks Washington. I think he can handle someone as ill-mannered as you." I raised my head slightly. Then I thought of something.

"Can Katime come too?" I asked before I could stop myself. I couldn't survive withoout her; she kept me afloat in the bad times, and celebrated with me in the good. She understood me.

"Fine. She wasn't ever going to get adopted anyways. She's a helpless case. Now, go pack, and tell Katime to pack too. Leave." I walked back up the stairs. I was in such a good mood, I didn't flinch when the other girls glared at me some more. They wouldn't ewver not glare at an outsider. That was what happened when you're 14. wierd, and have only one friend.

"Katime!" I called as I entered the library. That was where we nearly always were.

"What?" She was confused, but smiling, because I had the widest grin on my face.

"We're leaving. Pack your bags. We're going to live in Forks with my uncle." Katime got sadder as I spoke. "What?" I asked.

"You're leaving me?" She wispered as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Didn't you hear me? I said, '_We're_ going,' not I'm going!" I smiled as she sighed in relief.

"Let's go pack. Wait, did you say Forks, as in, _Forks Wasington?_" She stopped in the hallway.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. I didn't know why she was so shocked.

"Never mind." She said quickly. "Let's pack." I sighed and we continued walking.

**(A few days later)**

"Goodbye girls! Enjoy yourseves!" There was no way Angelica ment that. She was probably hoping Charlie was a child abuser.

"Bye!" I said in the happiest voice I could manage. I wanted to strangle more then half the girls in front of me. What they were saying was a load of bull. Katime knew it too. I would have killed all the girls I wanted, accept that headmisstress was sitting nearby, adnwould make us stay if I attacked any one of them.

We got in the cab with one of the teachers for our age group. She knew Katime and I well; she was the counseler.

We got on the plane to Forks, and as I watched downtown Chicago slip away beneath me, I smiled. The worst part of my life was over. I wouldn't have to deal wiht those stupid, under cofident girls who hated me.

I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I knew, Katime was shaking me awake, telling me to buckle up, we were landing.

I looked out the window and saw almost nothing but gray. It was raining and foggy. I was probably not going to like it much here. I could see the outlined shape of some builings, but that was it.

When the plane landed I got off with Katime trailing behind me. I looked aroud to find where you picked up your baggage. I couldn't see it, but I did find a blading, curly haired man holing a sign that said:

**Lawrea & Katime**

I pointed it out to Katime and we walked towards it.

"Hi, I'm Lawrea and this is Katime." I said. Was this Charlie's driver?

"Hello girls. I'm Charlie." Oh, Charlie himself, in the flesh and blood.

"Hi!, It's, um, nice to finally meet you." I smiled.

"Ditto. As Lawrea said, I'm Katime. Shall we go get the baggage?" Really? Well, she always did pay more attention in our speech class.

"Let's." My, cringe, _uncle_ agreed. We walked around a far corner, and there was the baggage.

"Ok," Charlie said after we grabbed the luggage. He was carrying two of my four bags and attempting to get two of Katime's.

"It's okay, Charlie. We've got it." I said after a few pitiful attempts. We grabbed our bags and left. We went outside and Charlie showed us his 'ride'. Oh, god. Police chief. Forgot that part. He had a police curuser. Red lights and all.

I got in the back, behind the cage for criminals, so Katime would sit in the front. She smiled her thanks as she sat down.

"So, I, um... You'll be sleeping in Bella's old room." He said.

"Bella?" Katime and I said at the same time. There was a difference between our voices. I sounded confused, while Katime sounded excited. I looked at her.

"Yeah, your cousin Lawrea. She got married last year, and she has a little girl. Edward's niece." Once again asked the question with my eyes.

"Edward is Bell's husband. He has four siblings. Rosalie and Alice are his sisters," He said. Why did those names sound farmiliar? I was sure they weren't names back from the orphanage for girls. "And then his brothers are Jasper and Emmett." Again the names rang a bell. When did I meet a guy named Emmett, or a Jasper? A book I read maybe?

My thoughts were interupted by us pulling up to a small pale yellow house. A woman ran out to meet us.

"Hey, Sue!" Charlie called. Sue? My... aunt?

"Hi, Charlie! Okay," we got out of the car. "You're Lawrea," she pointed to me, "and you're Katime." She pointed to Katime, who was pulling bags out of the car. I went over to go help.

"You're right, Sue. Are you my ... aunt?" I asked innocently.

"Well, by marrage. I'm Charlie's second wife. Your real aunt lives in Jaksonville, Florida. Her name is Renee." I nodded. I had never known I had this much family. I geuss my dad didn't want to see Charlie, it reminded him too much of my mom. It had always pined him to see me, because I looked almost exactly like my mom, so I stayed away from him as much as I could.

"So, let's go show you your room." Sue smiled, and we headed twoards the door. Charlie opened it, because he had only one bag.

We went inside and it was exactly what I expected, plain. We went up the stairs one at a time. Then we got to the top.

It was narrow, and cramped with four people in the small foyer area. We went in the first door on the right. There were two small twin beds off to one side, and a desk with a new looked laptop on it. There were beanbags scattered strategecly accross the room. The sceame was pink and purple from what I could tell. One bed was pink, one was purple, one beanbag was pink, andother was purple. The walls were pink with large purple spots splotched around on them. I loved it.

"I redecorated when I heard you were coming. I figured it would be better for your age this way." I smiled at her as Katime ran to the pink bed and plopped down. I laughed.

"Thanks Sue. It's great." I said, and put my bags down. In a moment of bravery, I went to Sue and gave her a small hug. She was shocked at first, but then she hugged me back.

"We'll leave you girls to unpack." Charlie said quittingly as I let go of Sue. They left, and I looked at Katime and smiled.

"We're out." I said. My mind was spinning, so I sat down on the purple bed. "We're really out." I looked at Katime and smiled. She smiled back. "No more headmisstress. Nomal school. Oh, and by the way, knock off the 'shall' stuff. It won't help us fit in. And we need to learn text talk. Then we can text any friends we get. One rule though, we stick together." I said.

"Always." Katime agreed. I looked at her, and layed down on my bed, out of Chicago, and into Forks, I knew I was happy. I fell asleep that night, and dremt of an amazing book where a girl and a vampire fall in love, and I put in my cousin's name and her husband's name. I awoke with a jolt the next morning, and understood Katime's bizzare behavior. My cousin was a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know you all hate me. But anybody who has stuck with me, THANK YOU SO FRIKING MUCH! Anyways, if you're reading Rising Sun you're going to hate me even more. I'm puting it on hold. Sorry! I'm just really busy right now. But hey, spring break for me baby! I'll try to update Best Friends at least one more time before I go back to school. On with the story! (I don't own Twilight. Never have, never will. I also see no point in putting this here, because you all know this.)**

**Chapter 2; Finding out**

I woke up the next morning, and went trough my suitcase to find my favorite book scince I was 10. My dad and I were big fans when he was alive. We read the book together, and we went to any release parties for it; Twilight. I had tried to forget about this book the past month, because it reminded me of him, but I brought it because it made me feel close to him.

I found it in the first case, and I flipped through the first few pages. Bella, Charlie, Renee. Then other names Sue had mentioned. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett. Oh my god. It was true. It had to be. This was just too wierd. Edward and Bella had a little girl, Renesmee, a half vampire. Jacob imprinted on her. I've got to talk to them alone.

They'll want to know how I know. What will I say? That they were the main characters of my favorite book? That the same book was known world-wide? No way. They would think I was crazy.

I heard Katime stir behind me. I put the book back in my suitcase and snuck back towards my bed. I was too late.

"Don't even try Lawrea. I can see you. Why are you up so early?" Katime asked sitting up. She was right. I never got up early for anyone. I wasn't a morning person.

"Umm..." I tried to think of an excuse.

"Forget it. I'll look myself." She stood and went to my suitcase. The one I was looking through just one minute earlier. She was wearing her pink pajama slip. I sighed. She had to get some better pjs. I was wearing black silk cut off shorts and a black tank top.

"Twilight Lawrea? I didn't know you liked this book. It's one of my favorites. So you figured out about your cousin? I had a guess when we were still in Chicago and you said Charlie lived in Forks." Katime said.

"Yeah. My dad and I used to read it together. That's why I never mentioned it. I've been trying to forget. And yes, I did figure out Bella is a vampire. I want to go talk to them all alone, but I need an excuse for how I found out. I can't tell them that they're characters from a beloved series!" I cried. I was wispering though, I didn't need Charlie or Sue waking up.

"I've already figured that out. You tell them that you've heard some of the stories from Jacob's tribe, you saw them and you knew. I'll say that you told me, because we're like sisters, and we can't keep secrets from each other." Katime smiled, proud of herself. She had a good reason to be too, it was a great plan. There was one problem.

"But Edward will most likely be able to read our minds. He'll know that we're lieing." I pointed out.

"I thought about that, too. It's simple. You think, until you see them, how you're so excited to be meeting your cousin finally. I'll be thinking about how amazing the house looked, and wondering if they were ever in an orphanage like ours." I nodded. the only way we could mess this up is if we thought the wrong things.

I climbed back into bed, but I couldn't go back to sleep. I was too wound up about my dad. Pulling out the book brought back so many memories about us. How he would laugh whenever I made a stupid joke about one of the characters, just to make me feel good about myself. We would use quotes from the book at random points in our day. Like if we were watching a romance, and the people figured out they loved each other he would wisper to me, 'And so the lion fell in love wiht the lamb.' I felt the tears fall down my face. When I

finally did fall asleep, I had a nighmare.

"Dad?" I was in a pitch black place, with no one around me. "Dad, you here?" I called.

"Lawrea! Come on, we have to go get the movie!" He yelled back. I still didn't see him. I ran in the direction of his voice.

"Where are you Dad?! Keep talking, I'll follow you're voice." I was panicking, I still couldn't see him. Just then I caught a glimpse of him.

"Lawrea! There you are! Look who I just met!" He pointed towards a woman. I saw the eyes, and I screamed.

"Dad! NO! She's not what you think!" I raced towards him. The vampire woman bent towards his neck. I was about to reach him, when she lunged. I screamed again, and woke up.

That was so wierd. I was glad to be back in the real world.

"Lawrea? Are you okay?" Katime asked me. I nodded.

"Bad dream." I said. My voice was croaking.

"Come on. Let's go get some water." I nodded again. I got up, and Charlie was standing in the doorway, looking regretful. I stopped by him on the way out.

"What's wrong Charlie? Are _you_ okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just remember when Bella went six months of having nightmares, all in a row. We lost so much sleep." He shook his head. "Sue's making breakfast. I'll see you downstairs."

I watched him walk down. I sighed and followed. I went downstairs and Sue was looking at me simpathetically. I smiled back at her.

"So, Lawrea, Katime, what would you say to meeting Bella and the Cullens today?" Sue asked after she handed me a glass of water. I took a sip.

"Sure. I'd love to finally meet my cousin and her husband and his family." I said after I finished myh drink. We sat down and ate. It was a quiet breakfast, but then Charlie had to go to work.

"Bye. I'll see you girls around dinner time." He stood and left.

"Bye!" We all said, and Charlie left. The rest of us finished eating, then Katime and I went upstairs to get dressed.

We came back downstairs quickly after going over the plan one last time, and we got ready for the day.

"You girls ready to go?" Sue asked us. We looked at each other, nodded, and headed for the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm updating again! Thanks to all the favoites and alerts! You guys make me so happy... ;D! I do not own Twilight. **

**Katime-Hii!! Wats up peeples! I AM NOT SO OLD TIMEY IN REAL LIFE!!!! **

**Lawrea- *cough* yes she is *cough***

**Katime- *Sticks out tougne* any-who, on with the story!**

**Lawrea- Enjoy ;P**

**Chapter 3; The Cullens**

Katime and I were so nervous._ Finally, I'm meeting my cousin! I wonder if she'll like me?_

I kept my thoughts along those lines as we pulled up to the house and got out of the car. I hoped Katime wasn't blowing it.

We all walked up to the front door. I kept thinking about how excited I was. Sue knocked on the door, and it opened only a half minute later.

"Hello, Sue." A man with blonde hair was standing in the doorway. He was wearing a doctor's coat.

"Hi, Carlisle. How are you?" Sue reponded, smiling. "This is Lawrea, and that is Katime." Sue gestured towards us as she said our names.

"It's nice to meet you girls. I am Carlisle. I wish I could stay and chat with you, but I just got called down to work at the hospital." He smiled and we moved to let him through.

_Was that a 'cold one' from the Quileute legends? No, impossible._ I thought. _'Maybe?'_

A bronze haired man looked at us as we entered.

"Hello. I am Edward, It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand, but then decided better of it, and put his hand down. A beautiful woman entered the room. She reminded me of Charlie a little.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Bella." More people entered the room. _'They all do look like the 'cold ones' I heard about. I've got to tell Katime, I wouldn't be able to keep this from her.'_

"I'm Alice." A short, dark haired girl introduced herself. "This is Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Esme is upstairs right now, but is coming down. And here is Renesmee." I saw the most beautiful child walk into the room. She had wavy bronze hair - like Edward's - and she had chocolate brown eyes. She smiled, and all I could do was smile in return.

"I'm Katime, and that's Lawrea." Katime introduced us.

"Lawrea! It's nice to finnally meet my cousin." Bella smiled, and I smiled back.

"Ditto. I've been so excited." I said, then thought, _They have to be the cold ones. Katime, I'm sending you a mental message,THEY'RE VAMPIRES!!!!_

Edward looked at me suprised. I noticed Alice's lips tremble, and after they closed, Edward's trembled back. We're they talking? Bella turned to him, and her lips trembled next. Edward glanced at me again. Were they talking to each other?

"I have to go to the store to get some stuff for dinner tonight, and sign you two up for Forks middle school. I'll be back soon." Sue smiled and left. _Take us with you! Oh, God, please don't let them hurt us!_ I thought as Sue walked out the door. I heard the car pull away, and another one came down, I assumed it was Esme.

"Hello! I'm Esme. You must be Lawrea and Katime, right? The girls that Charlie just adopted?" She asked. She was very motherly, and I was calmed.

"Yes, I'm Lawrea, and that's Katime." I said, smiling. She reached her hand out, and I shook it. "It's nice to meet you." Her grip was a cold and stony one. Strange.

"Bella, may I talk to you and your cousin alone. Katime can come too." Edward said suddenly. Bella nodded. How did he know I was going to ask Katime to come? I was so confused.

Edward and Bella led Katime and I up some stairs and down a hall to a room. It was white, gold, and black. There was a queen-sized bed in the room with a gold conforter, and a black headboard. Edward gestured to the bed, and Katime and I sat down.

"Alright, don't lie. I know you know." Edward said. Bella gave him a confused look. "They figured it out, the same way you did when you were human. By listening to the legends in La Push." I gasped.

"You are the cold ones?! You're . . . vampires?" I asked, and worked some panic into my voice.

"Yes. And Katime, I know you know too." Her eyes widened.

"H-how do you know?" She stammered.

"I can read minds. The reason you felt so calm downstairs is because Jasper can control your emotions. Alice can see the future." He said.

"I'm a shield. It's great that you guys know, we can be so much closer now, we won't have to keep secrets, this is great." Bella sat down next to me and put her hand over mine, which was sitting on the bed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Katime?" I said, my voice was trembling slightly.

"I think I'm okay." Katime said.

"Oh, and Renesmee really is my daughter, mine and Edward's, that is. She's half human. She can also show you her thoughts, and is very intellegent for her age, she could talk at only a few days old." Bella was defintely fit for a mother, she was almost bragging about Renesmee. "Renesmee, can you come here for a moment?" Bella called down. I heard her come up the stairs and come towards the room, then she came in.

"Hi Renesmee." Katime and I said at the same time. She giggled, and we laughed with her.

"Hi. What did you want?" Renesmee asked, turning to Bella.

"These two here figured out what we are. Edward and I already gave them most of the gory details. You don't need to show them the whole story form when you were born, but show them the general stuff." She nodded, and then turned back to us.

"Do you want to come back to my house?" Katime and I nodded. We went back down and Renesmee led us outside. There was a wide river I could see in the distance.

"Um, how are we getting across that? Katime and I _are_ only human, after all." I grinned, and Renesmee grinned in response.

"Don't worry, I'll take you across one by one, you'll be fine." I nodded, still smiling. When we got to her house, we all sat down in the living room.

"Look, first things first, you can call me Nessie if you want. Next, werewolves exist, too." Renesmee said. "Mom doesn't like Jake's nickname for me, but she's better about it now."

"Jake?" I asked.

"Oh. Jacob, he's one of the wolves." We nodded.

"Hey, will you be coming to school with us?" Katime asked.

"Maybe, if I can convince my parents. I'm really only four years old, but I look your age. My growth has slowed down to almost the same as a human's, so I think I might be able to this year." Nessie said.

"Okay. We could try to help convince them if you want. Part of the reason they didn't want you going to school was probably because there was no one to look out for you. Now, we can." I smiled. So did Nessie.

"That's most likely true. Dad is really over protective. He's definetly the pessimist type." I laughed.

"Well, we're going to have to fix that, aren't we?" I said slyly. Everyone laughed. Then we heard a door open and close behind us.

"Jake?" Nessie called.

"Hey, Ness. What's up?" I heard a voice call back.

"Not much. Mom's cousin and her friend is here." She said calmly.

"What?!" He came in the room. Wow, he was so tall. He had to be at least 6'7". His face was twisted in panic.

"Don't worry, they know. They figured it out." Jake nodded, he sighed in relief.

"Hi, I'm Jake." He held his hand out, and I shook it. Rather then his hand being cold, it was burning hot, almost like he had a fever. He shook Katime's hand as well.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"You too." He responded.

"Hey, Lawrea, Sue's probably back by now, we should probably go back to the house." I looked down at my watch and nodded. It was almost four o'clock. I stood up.

"Okay. Jake, you want to help me take them back? It won't take as long." Renesmee asked, turning back to Jacob.

"Yeah, sure." The way he looked at her made me think he would do anything for her.

We went outside, and Jake jogged into the forest telling us that he'd be right back. A moment later a huge russet wolf came out of the same place Jake had been a few seconds ago. I felt my eyes widen.

"Uhh..." Was all I could say. A bark came from the large animal, and I thought it was a laugh.

"Okay, one of you needs to climb on his back. Katime looked at her like she was crazy, but I just nodded.

"I will." I said, my bravery suprising me. I was terrified of the beast in front of me. Even laying down, as it now was, it was taller then my waist. Nessie helped me scramble onto his back. I reilized that this must be Jake.

"Don't forget to hold on tight, and you might want to close your eyes." Renesmee told me, and then turned to Katime. "You need to climb on my back, so I can run with you." When Kaatime was on her back she advised her to close her eyes as well. "Wanna race Jake?" The Jacob wolf nodded it's huge head, and then we were off.

It was the most exilerating thing I'd ever seen. In the few roller coasters I'd been on, they were nothing compared to how I felt now. I couldn't descibe the feeling. When we bounded over the river in little over two seconds later, I gasped. Jacob must have heard me somehow, and barked a laugh.

We arrived at the house only a moment form when we left, and I didn't see Nessie until she streaked up next to us.

"Fine. You win this time Jake. But you wait. I'm getting faster everyday." Jake laughed again, then he layed down and I climbed off his back. He ran to the nearby forest, and soon Jacob came back, in human form.

"What'd you think?" He asked as he jogged back up to us. We bagan to walk inside.

"That was incredable. I can't descibe that experiance." I said. We all turned to find Katime, but then we reilized she wasn't with us. I looked around franticly trying to find her, I couldn't find her.

"Kat? Katime?! Where are you?" I asked. I was freaking out. Renesmee ran to the spot we were just at, and took a deep breath through her nose.

"I-I smell a vampire Lawrea. I'm sorry. It's very faint, that's why I couldn't smell them before. They had to have just been here, too." Nessie was at my side in an instant, and I let her arms hold me up. She started leading me to the house, and Jake picked me up to take me up the steps inside. That's when I fainted.

**Bum bum BUMM! Sorry to leave you hanging. Hmmmm... Could the **_**Volturi**_** have anything to do with this? Oh, by the way, I just want to mention, you pronounce Katime Cat-a-may. Thanks! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ; **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm updating illigaly right now. My mom grounded me from the computer, but I love you guys enough that I'm gonna update anyways! Stay strong Fan Fiction friends... stay strong...**

**Chapter 4**

As I regained conciousness, I became aware of people talking. I pretened to be asleep still, and listened.

"She's _her_ Jacob." I heard a voice say.

"How do you know? You haven't even looked her in the eyes yet." Jake responed.

"I can just tell. Every bone in my body calls me to her. Tell me that's not an accident." Were they talking about _me_?

Jacob huffed. After a few minutes, when nobody spoke again, I decided that thier conversation was over. So I let my eyes flutter open, and I groaned.

I looked up to see Jacob and a man I had never met standing next to the couch I was laying on. I looked into the man's eyes, and felt a static jolt pass between us. _Jesus! What was that!?_

"You're awake!" The stranger had the widest grin across his face. "I'm Embry, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Embry." Lie. It was _so_ much more than just nice. I retured his smile meekly. "I'm sorry it isn't on better terms." I laughed a little, and held out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Lawrea."

He laughed with me. "I know." He said, and grasped my hand. When I felt his warm grasp, everything came back in a rush.

Coming back from Nessie's ... Talking to Jake and Ness ... Turning around ... Katime's gone ... She's ... Gone!

Embry raced around the couch and kneeled next to me. Considering the fact that he looked rejected, he probably thought my panic-sticken face was caused by something he did.

"K-katime." I wispered, so he didn't think I hated him. He sighed in relief. Then he patted my arm with his warm hand. Why did I feel some sort of electric charge whenever he touched me?

"It's okay Lawrea. There's a serch party out there already. Lie back down. Stay still. Carlisle will be here in a few minutes to check on you." He soothed me.

"But, I thought Carlisle was at the hospital." I said, confused and - momentaraly - destracted.

"He's going to be here in a few minutes. It's late, and Sue decided it was in your best intrest to stay here. Thank God." He said the last part so quietly I didn't think I was ment to hear.

Carlisle came home a moment or two later, and he did make sure I was okay. Embry was quite concerned for someone I only met a few minutes ago. I figured it was because he was friends with Bella, and I was Bella's cousin. That remined me... I hadn't seen Bella scince I woke up. I hadn't seen any of the vampires, when I thought about it, well, except Carlisle. I wondered...

"Hey, where is everybody?" I asked. Embry answered me.

"Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Seth, and Leah went looking for Katime. Rosalie and Emmett are... you don't want to know, trust me." He shuddered and I smiled. "Esme's up in her room, but I don't know what she's doing."

"Oh, okay. Where's Nessie?" I asked.

"Right here! How are you doing, Lawrea?" Nessie asked, as she came down the stairs at human speed.

"I'm alright. How are you?" I asked, automaticly. It had become like breathing to the girls in the orphanage. If I was dying and someone asked me how I was, I would probably say, 'I'm fine. How are you?'

Nessie laughed at my response. "I'm good." She answered. Then she sat down on the couch at my feet. I slowly sat up.

"We need to talk." Nessie told me, and shot a look at everybody in the room. They all left. Awhile after they left, Nessie finally spoke.

"I know I haven't told you about imprinting, it's just, I never believed it would affect you or Katime. Now it's affected you both." Nessie rambled.

"What's affected us?" I cut in.

"Imprinting. It's what happens to a wolf when he finds the perfect person. It's like love at first sight, but stronger." I held up my hand, signaling for her to stop.

"So... Embry... me?" I asked. "And... who... Katime?"

"Yes, and Seth. That's why he went to find her. And why Leah went too. Normally, she waould be all, 'Great... Another leach to kill... whatever. I don't need to risk my life for this. Count me out.' But this is diffrent." I nodded.

"I understand. Are you an... imprintee?" I asked. Nessie giggled.

"That's one way to say it, I suppose. Yes. Jacob imprinted on me. And after wanting to kill me because he thought I killed Mom. He was in love with my mother. It's ironic, though, when you think about it. If Mom had chosen Jake, I wouldn't exsist, and he never would have imprinted. That was part of the reason Mom chose Dad."

"Yeah, that is ironic." I said. Carilisle came in then.

"Hey, girls. It's time for you to go to bed. Lawrea, Nessie and you are about the same size, I think, so you can borrow a pair of her pajamas. Nessie, you guys are going to sleep in the room you have here." Nessie sighed.

"Okay, Grandpa. Come on Lawrea, I'll help you up." NEssie stood, and held out her hand. Carlisle jogged over and helped me ease up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I don't have amazing balance skills normally." I said anfter seeing the look Carlisle gave me when I swayed. He chuckled.

"You're defenetly related to Bella." He said, and left, still laughing quietly. I rolled my eyes. Nessie helped me up the stairs, and in a few minutes, I was in a bed, falling asleep.

**Katime's POV** **(Earlier that day)**

When I had gotten off Nessie's back, I was frozen in shock. That made me an easy enough target. I was suddenly swept off my feet only a second after Nessie put me down. I squeaked, but no one seemed to hear me.

The vampire who grabbed me stopped, and turned so we could see the drama unfold. Great...

I saw Lawrea turn around, and when she reilized I wasn't behind them.

"Katime?" She called. "Katime!"

'Over here!' I thought to her. Her eyes seemed to slide right past me. 'No, here!' I wanted to call to her, but the vampire's hand was clamped over my my mouth and part of my nose. I was having a hard time breathing.

Nessie ran over to where I just was. "There's a vampire trail here. It's faint, but they were just here." She ran back to Lawrea and Jacob.

I saw her help Lawrea into the house. And when Jacob picked her up, her body went limp.

"Nmphhh!" I tried to yell. The vampire laughed; it was musical, pleasing, but mencing at the same time. Then he was running.

We must have gone 600 miles (south, from what I could tell) because eventually I felt less wetness when the trees slapped my face, and a drier scent filled the air. He turned to the right, and we went another hundred miles east. As far as I could tell, he still wasn't breathing hard. Stupid vampire. **(AN: Inside joke. If you have the mile run at school, you should understand.)**

After a few minutes, we reached a cabin. He went inside (still running) and dropped me on the couch. I huffed in suprise. That was the last straw.

"Porqui?" **(why?)** I asked, peeved enough that I'm speaking in french.

"Parce que, ma fille, ton garcon-ami est comique quand desageable." **(Because, my girl, you boyfriend is funny when disagreeable.)** He smiled.

"Qui?" **(who?)**

"Ton garcon-ami. Your boyfriend." He repeated.

"Je n'ai pas un garcon-ami!" **(I don't have a boyfriend!) **I said angrily.

"Non? Well then. The boy in the house I saw staring at you and smiling. I've seen him angry, and it was quite a laugh." He chuckled.

"So... When are you going to let me go?" I asked.

"I don't know. I want to make him really mad, so I might just make you a full vamipre." He grinned and stepped towards me. I screamed. I hated feeling helpless. Then something sunk in.

"Wait, a full vampire? As in, I'm _part_ vampire?!" I asked. He was still smiling when he answered.

"What, you didn't know? You were with one of your own kind this afternoon. She was helping the human inside."

"Renesmee?" I asked. I was half vampire too? This was so exciting! But the excitement was drowned out by fear.

"Yes, I suppose that's her name." His black eyes flicked to my neck. "I must go hunt. I don't intend to eat you, just make what's-his-name pissed enough to come after me. Come on. We can't have you leaving." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs to a room. He proceded to throw me on the bed - as he did with the couch - slam the door and leave. I heard the click of a lock before he went.

I couldn't look around the surely beautiful room before I burst into tears. I lay there for hours it seemed thinking about that bastered and who he had been talking about. Another wolf, maybe? Probably, if he's 'funny' when he's mad.

Why would one of them be staring at _me_ though? Curious, perhaps? Excited about the newcomer? I remembered Breaking Dawn, and stopped. He must have imprinted. On me. Oh. My. God.

I began to sob fresh tears. He loved me, and I didn't even know his name. He couldn't come, but I had no way of telling him what the vampire was up to. If he died, I wouldn't be able top handle it. I will have found my soul mate, and then watch him die in front of my face.

I began to sort out who it could be. The only wolves left to imprint were Seth, Embry, Collin, Brady, and Leah. I immediatly crossed Leah off my list. If she imprinted it would be with a guy. Collin and Brady were still with Sam, so not them. Seth was part of Jacob's pack, and Embry was wavering, so maybe.

I prayed that whom ever it was didn't come. I knew it was helpless anyways, a wolf couldn't leave his imprint in the hands of some lunatic vampire who _wanted_ to make them mad. But still, it was worth a shot.

I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Thanks 4 readin'! sorry it took so long to post. I've got to get my C+ in reading up to a B, at least. To think, all I do during the day is read, and I get a C+ in the class. And I've got an A- in writing! Oh well, I'm done ranting. Review! And if you want to yell at me in the review, I understand! BTW, did I trick you with the whole 'Voltui' thing? Because I tricked myself. when I wrote that I thought it would be a Volturi member, but this is a random crazy vamp. I think his name will be Victor, or Steven.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm grounded again... but I got my grade up in reading! Now writing is a B-, though, so... yeah. I don't own Twilight, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**BellaPOV**

I fallowed Edward and Seth outside. Lawrea was still asleep on the couch. I hoped she would be okay.

"Wait, how are we supposed to know where she is again?" I asked.

"Well, there's this weird feeling inside me, that's telling me to go south. I think we just have to have faith in that feeling." Seth responed.

"Alright. I'll believe you because she's your imprint." I noticed that Leah was in wolf form already. Edward laughed.

"Leah's wondering if we can leave yet." The rest of us laughed, and Leah growled. The only reason Leah was coming was because she wanted to meet her brother's imprint.

Seth went to transform, and as soon as he came out, we began to fallow him. He went about 600 miles south, before coming to an abrupt stop. It was so abrupt, that the rest of us ran past him. When we got back to him, he turned left, and started east. We were way past Washington's border and into California.

Eventually, about a hundered miles later, Seth went faster, at a speed so fast, only Leah and Edward could keep up with him. Jasper, Alice, and I had to fallow thier scent.

We soon caught up with them though, in front of some sort of two-story cabin. Seth was joggin back towards our group, as a human. Leah was still a wolf. Inside and somewhere upstairs, I could hear Katime, keeping a chant of 'don't come, please, don't come.' We walked over to Edward.

"Leah's going to keep watch. It seems that the vampire isn't here, but we can't be too cautious. We'll go in and see if we find Katime. Leah, the warning is a howl. We'll be down in less then a second if you need us." He said. We all nodded, and walked towards the back door.

Leah stoped as soon as we were ten feet from the door. The rest of us went up to the door, and first tried to open it, but reilized that it was locked. So we broke in. Then Seth went for the stairs. We all fallowed him.

He went straight for another door, and I knew quickly that it would be locked, beacuse I could hear Katime's chant on the other side.

"Pardon me." I said, got in front of the door, and kicked it down.

"Nice." Seth said, and I shrugged. We walked into the room.

**KatimePOV**

I was trying to tell them not to come, and it had started coming out of my mouth. I heard a bang downstairs, but decided to igmore it. But when I heard five people hurrying up the stairs, I knew my prayers had been ignored. I continued my chant regardless.

I heard a 'Pardon me.' and the door suddenly broke in.

"Nice." I heard someone say, and I knew it was my wolf, because by now I had gotten used to the musical, bell-like voices, and this was nothing like that. It was closer to Jacob's voice.

I heard all five pile into the room, and one of them made a beeline for me. I felt warm arms wrap around me, and I slowly turned around. I was looking in a pair of deep brown, beautiful eyes. I noticed him smile wildly and my answering smile was timide and unsure.

"Katime?" I nodded. "I'm Seth. You haven't met me yet, but I'm a very close friend of the Cullen's. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and my sister Leah are here to come take you home."

"Alright." I said. We stood up, and when I lost my balace for a moment, Seth caught me. He led me down the stairs, always keeping a hand on my shoulder. When we walked through the broken doorway, I noticed a giant wolf look me up and down once, and then they turned around. Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, Leah thinks that you might be acceptable." I rolled my eyes. Seth ran over to a tree and came back a moment later in wolf form. "Do you mind riding on his back?" Edward asked.

"I can't run with you?" I responded.

"Of course you can. We had no idea that you were half vampire! Welcome to the very secluded club Katime!" Alice said, then came over and hugged me. I smiled at everyone's suprized faces, even the wolves' jaws were dropped.

"I don't know how well this will go over." I said. Now that I was going to try it, my stomach was in knots.

"It's okay, Katime. We'll go slower, and if you want, we can stop and you can get on Seth's back. Does that sound good?" I nodded. We turned towards the forest, and we began to run.

It was more of a rush then riding Renesmee's back. More of a rush then any roler coaster I'd been on. I was so filled with excitetment, that I began laughing, and I ran as fast as I could. Seth kept pace next to me. So did Edward, Leah was close behind him. I turned to find the others, but I couldn't see them. I asked Edward with my eyes.

"You're very fast. They can't keep up."I could hear him perfectly, though we were going at least 100 miles per hour, I laughed again. Now that I was out of there, I could finally let the excitment of being half-vampire over take my entire body. I was giddy, and pushed myself faster.

Edward was now a few feet behind me, and Seth was at least a foot. Leah wasn't bothering to try to keep up anymore. I wasn't feeling tired at all. I tred to go even faster, and Edward was soon 30 feet behind me. Seth was 10. I couldn't see Leah anymore.

"Can you slow down? Bella would kill me if we lost you again, and it was my fault." Edward called to me. I slowed, and he and Seth were next to me again.

"That's amazing. How can I run so fast, that you have to ask me to slow down?" I asked.

"I think you have a very fast father. That's the only suggestion I have. We're almost back now. Do you smell anything other then woods?" Edward asked. I took a deep breath, and I could smell something musky, and I geussed that was the woods. I could smell undertones of something florel.

"The more florel scent, or the muskyer one?" I asked.

"Probably the florel one." He responded. "The musky one is the woods. Do you smell Seth?" I took another deep breath in his direction. It was kind of like the smell of a wet dog, but somehow, it smelled like the woods, too. It wasn't a bad smell, and kind of liked it. "What do you smell?" He asked.

"It's alittle like wet dog, but he mostly smells like the woods. It's nice." I said, smiling. Edward slowed, and I fallowed suit.

"Do you want to try jumping the river?" He asked. I nodded. "Let's do it then. Seth sailed across first. Then I watched Edward's footwork closely. And then it was my turn.

I took a few steps away, then turned and sprinted. As soon as I felt the edge coming, I took a leap. As I came down, I reilized I would bearly land on the bank, if I landed there at all. Seth must have reilized, too, bacause he bounded over, and positioned himself half in the river and half on the bank. When I came down, I landed on his back. He came out of the water, and walked me over to Edward. Then he layed down, and I slid off. Seth left to go transform.

"Sorry." I said. Then I heard eveyone else jump the river.

"What for?" Bella asked, joining us.

"Well...I almost fell into the river when I attempted to jump across. Seth caught me." I said.

"Edward?! Why was she jumping the river already?" She turned on Edward.

"Well I asked her, and she said she wanted to, so... I'm sorry. It was a stupid mistake." Edward apologized.

"It's my fault. I wanted to jump across. I thought I could make it because I wasrunning faster then Edward and Seth. Leah gave up trying to keep up." Leah had walked away to change. Seth was coming back.

"It's true, I was running as fast as I could, and I thing she was ten or twenty feet in front of me. I thought she would make it. I don't doubt that Edward thought that, too." Seth said. Bella sighed.

"I give up. I won't fight the imprint bond." She said and began walking away.

"The what?" I asked.

"Imprint bond. Imprinting is something we wolves do. It's like, love at first sight, but even stronger then that." Leah said, coming back. "Seth imprinted on you, and Embry imprinted on your friend, Lawrea, right?"

"Lawrea!" I yelled. I had forgotten all about her. I rushed towards the house to go see her. I was inside a second later.

"Lawrea?" I asked.

"Katime?" I heard someone call from the main living room. I ran in there as fast as I could. I then saw Lawrea sitting on the couch next to who I assumed was Embry. "Um, wow. You weren't there a half second ago." Lawrea laughed.

"Yeah. I'm half vampire, aparently. I can run faster then Edward and Seth. It's awesome." She stood up and we hugged. Renesmee came in.

"Katime! I saw you're mishap with the river. I'm glad you're okay." She said, and also gave me a hug.

"That makes two of us. I'm just glad to be back." I said.

**End of Chapter 5. I need a choice between Victor and Stven please! We're not done with him, I swear. I love reviews! They make me smile! = **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. Now for more drama. My buddy Katime Shy (Katime) Gave me an awesome idea for the name of my villan, Stven. Steven, but with a diffrent spelling. Anyvays, I don't own Twilight, on with the chapter. Oh, and 26 DAYS UNTILL ECLIPSE! Squeel! XD XD XD XD XD XD *school girl scream***

**Chapter 6**

**LawreaPOV**

Nessie, Kat and I were at Forks Jr High. Kat and I had convinced Bella that Ness would be okay in school, and that we would look out for her. So we were in French class. All of us knew some French prior to this, so this was simple.

"Fereme ta bouche!" **(Shut your mouth!)** Mrs. Rotter yelled at the class for the fifth time. Ness, Kat and I snickered.

"Lawrea. Comment allez-vous?" **(Lawrea. How are you.)** Mrs. Rotter asked.

"Bien, merci. Et vous?" **(Fine, thank you. And you?)** I responded.

"Bein." **(Good.)** "Can anyone point out diffrences from American and French schools?" Renesmee raised her hand. "Nessie?"

"Well, a French school, they run it more like we do a college. Also, they have one or two hours for lunch, and a chef usually prepares food for them."

"Very good. Class, take a lesson from these girls. They're always so quiet, and they pay attention!" Mrs. Rotter praised us. We all blushed.

The class ended quickly and it was time for us to all go our seprate ways. Katime had chorus this period, I had orchestra, and Nessie had band. I played the viola, and Ness played the flute.

"Hi Mrs. Lake!" I said as I walked into the orchestra room. "Any new music today?"

"Yes, actually. You get Boulevard of Broken Dreams and the Spongebob Squarepants theme song today." I laughed.

"Awesome!" Then I went and got the new music out of my slot and put it on the stand. That class went through a little too fast with our giggles and us singing along to our new songs. Next was lunch.

Nessie, Kat and I all met outside the lunch room and went to our usual table. As always, boys were swarming before we even sat down. They were always there. As much as some people might hate it, we were the most popular people in school. The exact opposite of what Katime and I had been before. It was kind of funny to watch them try to get up the nerve to ask one of us out. Only because they almost never did. If they did ask, on the other hand, it pissed us off, alot.

Katime, Nessie and I were very pretty. I had long brown hair, and icy blue eyes. I thought that my eyes were my best feature. Kat had strawbery blonde hair with pink tips, and emerald green eyes. Ness had bronze hair, and chocolate brown eyes. The boys at our school wouldn't stand a chance, even if we didn't have boyfriends.

Lunch was over quickly, and we headed to science. As we were watching a video on the human body, the office called down.

"Mr. D'Anza?" They said, as the sceen showed someone getting a sugery to fix nerves.

"Yes?" He responded.

"We need Renesmee, Katime and Lawrea to the front office for dissmisal."

"They'll be there in a moment." He nodded to us as we stood to leave. When we had left the room, we all began to talk.

"Do you think something's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know." Kat said, worry etched into her face. "Nessie?"

"I don't have a clue. What could've happened?" We all flinched at that.

"Not the best question, Ness." I said, shuddering.

"Yeah. We'll find out soon enough." She responded as we headed for the office. Nobody said anything else for fear of making the other two think something that they're worried about.

We stepped into the office a moment later, and the lady at the front desk told us he was bringing the car to the door. We thanked her and left.

"I don't think the Cullens or Charlie would leave to go get the car. Something's up." I said. Nessie was thoughtful for a moment.

"That's true. Dad might do that if it was bad weather, but not on a day like this. Sunny, and bearly a cloud in the sky." We shifted our feet uncomfortably as a black car with tinted windows pulled up. The door opened without the driver getting out. Nessie climbed in, then I did, then Kat. Kat closed the door, and the driver locked the car.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"It's not about to be." The driver chuckled darkly.

"Why, did Alice see something?" I panicked. Kat and Nessie were looking a little wary. Kat put her finger over her lips, the universal sign for 'shut up!' He turned around.

"Hello Katime. The human must be Lawrea. And Nessie! It's wonderful to meet you." Kat's face was anguished.

"Crap! Crap, crap, crap! No, this isn't happening! Everything was so perfect!" I had no idea what was going on. I was pretty sure this guy was a vampire though.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" I asked.

"Why dosen't your friend Katime elaborate?" He looked at her and I fallowed his gaze, along with Nessie.

"He was the one who kidnapped me four months ago. The one who nearly ruined everything." Kat said. It sounded like she was holding back tears.

"Or Stven. As you never found out my name." He said. We pretty much ignored him.

"No." Nessie wispered speaking for the first time. "Jacob."

"Embry. I sighed.

"Seth." Kat said in turn.

"So, you all have werewolf mates?" He asked as he turned around to start driving. We nodded, wary of where this would lead. "Good. That means more pissed off dogs for me to fight."

I nearly started yelling at him at the top of my lungs for that, but Nessie touched my arm. When I turned to her, she shook her head. I nodded as visions of terrible things filled my mind. I closed my eyes, and Nessie sent me an image of Jacob, Seth and Embry coming to find us. _'They will. They won't stop until they find us. Just don't try to make him mad.'_ She told me. I nodded.

He drove south for a while, before turning around to go three times the speed of what he was before. Soon we reached the Canadian border. We were stopped there by a lady. She was obviously overcome by his good looks.

"I-ID?" She said.

"I left it at my home in Alaska, can I just head through? I won't stop, promise." He smiled.

"Sure. Um..." She steped back, visibly shaking. That wouldn't be me. I wouldn't _let_ that be me.

He drove right through to Alaska suprisingly, as promised. When we got there, I was half-asleep. I could tell Nessie and Kat were, too.

When we got out of the car, Kat was supporting me.

"I geuss you're going to need a bed, aren't you?" Stven said.

"I think we all will." Kat yawned as Nessie got out of the car. She shut the door and Stven led us inside. He led us up some stairs and to a door.

"Renesmee." He opened it for her. She went in and he locked the door behind her.

"We can't stay in the same room?" I asked, suprised by how hard it was to form a question, and my words slurred.

"No." Was all he asnswered, and Kat dragged me to the next room.

"Katime." He held the door for her as well. She put me standing up and went inside. He locked the door, and I began to teeter over. Stven caught me, and carried me to the last room. He set me on the bed and I was awake just long enough to hear him lock my door. Then I sank into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. I don't own Twilight, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

**Lawrea POV** **(three days later)**

Katime was freaking out again, and Ness and I were trying to soothe her, it wasn't going very quickly. We had been here for three days, and it was taking it's toll on all of us.

Stven's mate, Ember, had been visiting often. She said she had some buisness south of here, but wanted to spend as much time as possible with Stven. I could hear them arguing faintly in the room next door. That I could hear them at all was unusual. I tuned into them, and ignored my friends.

"I've seen these wolves mad before, Stven, they'll kill you! And this is without taking their mates!" Ember yelled, loud for a vampire, about talking volume to us.

"Well why don't you return them then!" Stven said back.

"You need me to tell you? Because I don't want to _die_ ten years after my creation! Therefore leaving our daughter to fend for herself-" they had a daughter? "-and the Volturi end up killing her! Dumbass." She added quietly. Nessie and Kat were listening now.

"We won't die. Not if you fight with me! It's a garuntee. Our powers are unstoppable! They will not stop us!" He told her.

"Really! Well, we think the same of Jane or Alec from the Volturi, but these wolves paired off with some vampires, and scared the Volturi shit-less!" Ember growled at him. "I'm going to bet that they will bring the vamps with them. Maybe not all, but definetly some."

"It all comes back to the Volturi doesn't it? Well fine! Why don't you go join them then?" Stven snarled.

"I will! I'm going to get Jenna, and then we're leaving!" A door slamed, and then we heard the front door close. Nessie, Kat, and I all looked at eachother with wide eyes. A moment later Stven opened the door.

"I'm going to hunt. Don't try to escape. The front door is locked, and I'll be able to get to you before you're even out of Alaska." He left.

"You guys heard that, right?" I said, a moment after hearing the front door close.

"Yeah. Who's Jenna?" Nessie asked.

"Their daughter." I said.

"What?" Ness and Kat corused.

"We found a new half vampire . . ." I said, trailing off in my thouhgts.

"We have to let the Cullens know." Kat said imediatly.

"How?" Ness asked. "Alice can't see us. . . what are we going to do?"

"Let's think. We might be able to find a way." I said. So we sat and thought. It was hours before my plan was complete. Ness and Kat couldn't know, it would ruin the plan.

"I'm going to get something to eat." I lied, they just nodded absently. Bella would probably be able to lie to them right now, and they wouldn't catch her.

When I got downstairs, I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, and I wrote a letter.

_Alice,_

_We're fine, for now. We're in Alaska. That's not the most important thing right now. We just overheard an argument between Stven and his mate, Ember. We found out three vital things._

_1. Together, their powers are unstoppable._

_ have a daughter named Jenna._

_3. Ember took Jenna with her to go join the Volturi._

_Please hurry, I don't know how long we have until Stven loses patiance and . . . kills us. I don't know anything about where we are except that it's Alaska. Tell Embry I love him. Same for Nessie and Kat to Jake and Seth please. We miss you and we'll see you soon._

_Lawrea_

I finished the letter, and then left it for a moment, figuring out how to get rid of it. Stven couldn't know about this. I remembered the fireplace in my room. Then I grabbed the paper, ran upstairs, and burnt it until it was ash. Then I put the flames out. I went back to Nessie's room, where they were waiting.

Kat and Ness were no longer sitting on the floor thinking, but were looking my way with alarm.

"Why do we smell a fire?" Nessie asked,before the door had even shut.

"I had to destroy the evidence." I responded. They looked suspisious. "Wow, you're really trusting." I said sarcasticly. Thye glared. "I had to get rid of a letter I wrote to Alice, if you must know." Their eyes brightened.

"Lawrea, you're a genius!" Ness shouted.

"No, she's a brilliant genius!" Kat said, running over and hugging me tight. "We're going home . . . " She added, and we were all quiet for a moment.

"What do you mean, 'we're going home'? You're not going anywhere!" We stiffened as Stven's voice rose from downstairs. The front door clicked. "Why do I smell a fire?" He stood in the doorway. "Lawrea, why don't you come with me. _Just_ Lawrea." He added, for Ness and Kat had taken a step forwords as well.

I followed him to an office of sorts. There was a large leather chair with a mahogony desk in front, covered with papers of all colors and sizes. There were two large bookcases in the back, almost bare of books, but plenty of manila folders and other nick-nacks. The walls were dark brown, and the carpet was white. A suprisingly nice room.

"So." Stven said, closing the large door behind us. "What was it that you told her, exactly?"

"What? Told who?" I said innocently. He grabbed my neck and shoved me against the wall. A throbbing headache spred quickly.

"Don't pretend you don't know. Alice. What did you do to get in contact with her?" He squeezed my throat, and for a moment, I couldn't breathe at all. My lungs ached, my head throbbed, my heart slowed, and I saw black spots. He loosened his hold.

"I told her where we were!" I gasped. He threw me onto the desk, and papers flew everywhere. I landed funny on my hand, and broke my index and middle fingers.

"You're going to wish you were never born . . ." He growled, then picked me up by the neck again.

"Let her go Stven!" Nessie shrieked.

"Don't touch her!" Kat added. I loved my friends, but sometimes they had to take care of themselves and not think about me.

Stven grinned evily and threw me into one of the bookcases. I heard my leg snap before I felt it. When I _did_ feel it I screamed.

"LAWREA!" Ness and Kat yelled together. Then I heard someone sobbing on the other side . . . Katime?

"Don't hurt her Stven!" Nessie yelled in a strong voice. So it was Kat crying. Stven's laugh sent a shiver down my spine.

"You're about 30 seconds to late with that statement." He tapped my leg with is toe, and I screamed again. Then he slowly bent my arm the wrong way at my elbow, and I tried not to throw up.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was Stven's face in a twisted excitment over my pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. Updating. I don't own Twilight or any characters. Peace out.**

**Chapter 8**

**Katime POV**

I couldn't believe what was going on. Stven was going to kill Lawrea! I could hear her screams.

"Damn it!" I heard Stven yell after about an hour, Ness and I were still outside the door. "Already?"

He came storming out, and shoved me out of his way, snarling. Nessie and I rushed in, and Lawrea was unconcious. I started sobbing, for the second time this day. Then I saw who was coming out of the forest.

Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett walked out of the woods. With four wolves (Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Leah I geussed) close on their tails. I noticed Stven come out the back door. Although I was inside and behind glass, I could hear everything.

"Hello!" Stven said plesantly.

"Give us the girls." Edward said. "We won't hurt you."

"Really? Because those wolves seem to think otherwise." He gestured to the wolves, who were all growling furiously.

"You won't have to worry about them," Alice growled through clenched teeth, "if you would just let the girls go!" Jasper touched her shoulder.

"Nah . . . I was looking forword to a fight." Stven grinned and disappered. Oh, crap. His power was invisability!

Edward's head flashed off his shoulders, and he was dismantled. The same happened to Jasper, Alice, and Emmett before Bella seemed to be fighting the air.

"You could see me?" Stven asked, reapering in the place Bella had been fighting in.

"Well duh. I'm a shield you dork." She threw him across the large yard. He hit a large tree, and it shook from the blow. Stven stood, growling.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He said, and then attacked. Bella grabed his arm right before he hit her, and she twisted it. He used his other arm to rip off one of her legs. Bella fell. I didn't watch anymore, and Nessie had stopped after Stven had reapered.

"Now for you, dogs." He said, and I imedietly turned. Jacob was walking forword, with the other three close behind. "Wow, four on one, you're fair." He went invisable again.

By now, Nessie had decided to intervine. Stven had left the door open, and Nessie joined the fight, screaming.

"You mother fucking basterd! No one kills more then half my family and lives! YOU'RE SCREWED!" She yelled. My eyes widened in shock. I was glad her parents didn't hear the mouth she had. Jacob even seemed shocked. Stven appered.

"You don't have a chance with me visible, so you can see me." He smirked. That's it. I ran down to join them.

"You dumb ass!" I shrieked, and jumped him. Ness joined me. We were each holding an arm, and pulling, when the wolves joined. They had been watching, afraid to come in incase they hurt us. They were probably all thinking of Emily, Sam's fiance.

Jacob charged him, and Ness and I locked our knees. When Jacob crashed into Stven, he nearly took us with him, but we held our ground. His arms ripped off, and the rest of the wolves joined Jake. We dropped his arms, and ran over to the Cullens. Nessie had tears in her eyes.

"Maybe they can put themselves back together. They said something about that in the legend, right?" I said, now there was water filling my eyes.

"I don't know." She said, her voice anguished. Jacob came over, Stven was dead. He nudged Nessie with his muzzle. "Is it worth a try, Jake?" She asked. His large head nodded.

"Let's do it." I said. Then I helped find everyone's pieces, identify them, and put them in piles. It seemed to be working, because when I came to a pile, a wrist might have connected itself to an arm, or a foot to a leg, or even an arm or leg to the main body. I told Nessie, and her eyes brightened. When almost everything was sorted through, I asked Embry if he wanted to come up and get Lawrea. He nodded and went to change. Seth ended up coming with.

When we got upstairs Lawrea was awake, for how long I wasn't sure.

"Katime!" She said. She looked terrible. Her arm bent backwords, the bone in her leg had streched the skin tight where it was almost popping out. "Embry!" She added when she saw him a moment later. He was at her side instantly.

"Are you okay?" He asked her axiously.

"Yeah. I have a broken arm, leg, and I'm pretty sure I have some broken ribs. I also am pretty sure two of my fingers are broken, and I might have a concusion." She said calmly.

"So you're not okay. Can you say pain?" I said, walking in.

"Pain." Lawrea answered, grinning. I laughed.

"Same old you. We should probably get you back to Carlisle, huh?"

"Yeah, I geuss. Tell me this, though. Why did you freak me out like that?" She asked.

"Like what?" I said, confused.

"Oh, I wake up, painfully, mind you, and look out to see a full on battle. Nessie screaming cuss words, and you run out a second later and sware some more. Then you _attack_ the basterd, and the wolves are standing off to the side, watching. I thought you were going to die!" She shrieked. I glanced out the window, and Nessie looked confused outside. A smile was playing on my lips. "Don't you smile at _me_ young lady!" Lawrea added.

"Yes _mom_." I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Embry," I said, "pick Lawrea up. We can get her back home. Carlisle needs to conferm her inguries, and treat them." He nodded.

"This is going to hurt." Embry said to Lawrea. "Sorry." Then he picked her up in his arms, bridal style. Her eyes squeezed shut, and her jaw clanched in pain.

"Sorry." Embry apologized again.

"It's not your fault." Lawrea said, in obvious pain, we all flinched at the tone. Then we went back down to the yard.

"Lawrea's awake!" Nessie said happily, when she saw us. The wolves were all human now. I had been correct, Leah was the other one. All the vampires were repaired, I was right.

"Yeah. Apperantly she woke up when we interviened." I smiled a little at the memory. Jake laughed.

"Oh wow Ness. I really had no idea that you had shuch a mouth on you!" Jacob added.

"Ness, you joined the fight?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." She said, holding back what she had said. She made the mistake of thinking it, though.

"You said _what?_" Edward yelled, eyes wide.

"Well it's true." She said.

"I'm sure it is, but you don't swear like that, honey. You're only four years old." He said, calming down.

"I am not. I'm fourteen!" She said.

"Wait!" Bella said "What did Nessie say?"

"Would you like to elaborate Nessie, or should I?" Edward said, calm now.

"I will. I said, this was right after you got torn up, 'You mother fucking basterd. No one kills more then half my family and lives. You're screwed.' " She said quietly, waiting for Bella to burst in anger.

"Edward." Bella sighed insted. "You're overreacting. Nessie, I don't want to hear you say something like that again. But, Edward, you have to understand. She had just seen her family basicly murdered. She was angry. You would feel the same. Yes, she's a little young to swear, but we can deal with it just this once." Edward sighed.

"Thanks Mom." Ness said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember that next time this happens I'm not going to help you out." Bella told her sternly, she nodded.

"How are we planing on getting Lawrea home?" Embry asked, changing the subject.

"I figured Katime could ride on Seth or your back and hold Lawrea." Alice said. "Oh, and by the way, Lawrea, good thinking with the letter! I got the message quickly, and we were already heading North, so that helped a ton. I wonder what Ember's power is, if they were unstoppable together. That makes me wonder if Jenna has a power, and what it is."

"oh, well. It would be better if we didn't run into them again, anyways. They didn't sound like they had a strong bond, but it's better if we don't take chances." I said. "We wouldn't want Ember catching word about Stven while we're around. Besides, she went to the Volturi, we aren't going to see them soon regardless. It's moot point."

"Let's head out then." Jasper said calmly.

The wolves went to transform, and Embry came out a moment later, and let me climb on his back. Bella (Embry had handed Lawrea to her before going to change) handed Lawrea up to me. Then we were off.

The trip took one hour, and it was filled with terrified feelings for Lawrea's health, though she appered to be doing better. Her body seemed to be healing itself at an alarming rate. Edward had set her bones correctly, with a great deal of trust on Embry's side, and now she appered to be almost fine.

When we got back to the Cullens' home, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Sue came out. (Charlie found out about the ledgends after marrying Sue) Once they realized that Lawrea was hurt, Carlisle went into doctor mode.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Stven broke her arm and leg. Possibly a rib or two. Two fingers are broken, and she thinks she has a concusion." Edward responed quickly.

"I'll need to x-ray her. Get her in the car, I'm taking her to the hospital." Carlisle commanded. Then he turned back to the house. "I just need to get a few bags." He rushed in and up the stairs.

"Embry." Edward said, and he let me slide off. "Now, relax. We're taking her to the hospital." He soothed Embry, who was growling every time Edward went to get Lawrea. "Carlisle is going to get some x-rays, and they're going to get her medical treatment. We just need to put her in the car . . . Thank you." Edward said, as he finaly picked Lawrea up.

"Urg. Just put me in the car. Jesus this hurts!" She said, grimacing. Everyone could tell that Embry flinched.

Carlisle was back as Edward placed her in the backseat. Charlie got in the passenger side, and Carlisle got in the drivers' seat. As they drove away, the wolves went to change, and the rest of us went back inside.

This was going to be a long night . . .

**Hello! Can anyone geuss why Lawrea's (my) body was healing so fast? Remember, both my parents died, (we think) but that doesn't leave the fact that one wasn't a vampire . . . or half-vampire . . . I'll leave you with that statment.**

**Peace-Love-Twilight**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kay. I'm just going to get into the chapter right away. I don't own Twilight. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

**CarlislePOV (weren't expecting that, were you?)**

I left the hospital with Edward and Lawrea. We had so much to explain to the family. I was trying to figure it out myself. I had a couple ideas. I knew that Stven was the one who had figured out that Kat was a half vampire. What was the biggest problem was why he wouldn't say the same thing when he saw Lawrea, since she is the same species. I was starting to think there were much more half vampires then we all thought. I mean, two coming to Forks together, not knowing what they really were.

I glanced back at Lawrea's sleeping body. Edward had taken her pulse in the car, and that's when we knew. Her pulse had the exact same rate as Kat and Nessie's.

My best geuss for why Stven never said anything about Lawrea's true self was that he was her father. Her _real_ father. But that didn't explain how she ended up in the family that died. Well, her mom died at birth, so that was easy enough. I geussed that maybe Stven didn't want a kid, so he left, and the mother went to a trusted family member, prehaps her brother, and told him everything. Then when she died he took responsibility for Lawrea, and became her 'father' so to speak. He kept her out of the public eye until her growth had slowed. Then he died, and she was sent to an orphanage, and well, I know for a fact the rest.

Lawrea groaned in the backseat, and I heard her stretch. She had fallen asleep on our way to the hospital, so she didn't know what she was yet.

_Do you want to do it Edward, or should I?_ I asked him.

"Together?" He said quietly and quickly.

_Sure. _I answered. I was trying to figure out how to start, when Lawrea provided the perfect opener.

"Why are we heading _away_ from the hospital? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong. We have some very good news for you, Lawrea." I explained. I glanced over my shoulder, and she looked extreamly confused. _You're turn._ I said to Edward, throwing a glance his way.

"Thanks so much." He said quickly. Then continued my explinaition. "Lawrea, you're half-vampire." I stared straight ahead at the road flying beneath us.

"W-what? That's not possible! I mean, Stven knew Kat was half-vamp, and told her! Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"I have a solution for that." I offered.

"What?"

"Stven is your real father. Your biological father, that is. Your mother died giving birth to you, so Stven gave you up to the man you think of as 'dad'. This man kept you out of the public eye until your growth slowed, and he knew everything. He was planing on telling you, but then he died." I finished. Lawrea was silent. I turned to look at her. She was stunned. I chuckled under my breath at her wide eyes and gaping mouth. Then she became thoughtful.

"You know, now that I chase the memories down, I _do_ remember Stven's face. And not just from this past kidnapping. I have a suprisingly clear memory of Stven speaking with my dad. There was a blooddy body behind them, and Stven looks really depressed. I'm going with the body is my mom." She grimaced at the memory. "No wonder human food always tasted gross." Edward and I both laughed at the last part.

"I never had a taste for it myself." Edward said.

"Never liked the smell either. I was so glad when Ness decided to stick with blood. Unless she was at school, of course." I added. Lawrea laughed. She was taking this better then I thought. I told her that.

"I'm insulted!" She said, jokingly angry. "I can't believe you didn't think I wouldn't take it well!" She was grinning from ear to ear. I turned into our driveway. This was going to be interesting.

"How are we going to tell them?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"I suppose we should tell Embry and Katime first. After all, Embry imprinted on me, and Kat's my best of best friends. Then we tell everyone else at once." Lawrea suggested.

_Let's go with that. Unless you have a better idea?_ I asked Edward. He shook his head. I nodded.

"Okay, so that's the plan. Let's do this." We pulled up to the house, and I stopped the car. We got out, and Edward supported Lawrea so she could somewhat stand.

"I can handle telling Embry and Kat on my own. Maybe you could tell everyone else?" Lawrea asked.

_Edward, go with her. I don't know how Embry would take something like this, and I don't want Lawrea getting hurt. Besides, I don't think she can walk on her own now. Even with the super-fast healing._ Edward nodded.

"I'll come with you Lawrea. Carlisle will tell everyone else. Let's go." Edward guided her away. Then halfway turned back to me. "Tell them to meet us by the river." He continued around the house. I sighed and headed inside. Time to bring some news. Well, at least it was _good_ news, not bad.

**LawreaPOV**

Edward supported me as I limped/hopped to the river behind the house. I wasn't excited about Edward being with me. I was planning on handling this my own way, but now he was here. Great.

_Edward!_ I called in my head. He looked at me with courious eyes. _I'm doing this my own way. Just . . . Shut up and listen, please._ He tried covering a laugh as a cough, and I gave him the evil eye. He nodded to my request. _Thank you._

When we reached the river bank, I sat down, and Edward stood off to the side. Embry jogged out to meet me.

"What's up? Why aren't you at the hospital." He asked me. He nodded in Edward's direction, and Edward waved back.

"I'll explain when Kat gets here." As I said this, Katime came running out of the house, and Nessie was following her. Oh, well. I'd expected as much from Kat. They stopped next to Embry.

"Hey Lawrea! What's going on?" Kat asked.

"Why don't you all sit down." They sank to the grass. "Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm a half-vamp, too." I saw all three stop breathing. "Oh, come on! Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. You know how to breathe." They all got over the shock, and started talking at once.

"When? How? Wha? . . ." Kat trailed off.

"Why didn't we know before? Is this why you always grimace when you eat? . . ." Ness had mastered the art of fast talking, obviously.

"You are? Oh my god Lawrea, do you know what this means? Together forever, literaly!" Embry said. I rolled my eyes at him as the kept up with it, all their words begining to run together.

"QUIET!" I shouted after a moment. This was starting to hurt my head. "Kat, you know the answer to your questions. Ness, 1, I don't know. And 2, yes. Embry, I figured that much since I found out about this." I smiled. "Shall we go into the house to see how Carlisle is doing?" They all stood up, and Embry picked me up bridal style.

_Hey Edward._ I thought. He raised an eyebrow. _I knew I could handle it. Score one for me. How is everyone else taking the news?_

"They're thrilled. Can't wait to see you." Edward told me out loud.

"What?" Kat asked

_Cool!_ I thought _This is more fun then I thought it would be. I can't wait to see everyone!_ Edward smiled at my thoughts. _Mehhh! This is me mentally sticking my tounge out at you! Mmmmeeeeehhhh!_ By this point, Edward was flat out laughing, not even trying to hide it. _Grrrrr . . ._ I thought. And he just kept laughing. Then he tried to talk to me.

"G-grrrr?" He asked through laughter.

"Yes." I said aloud. "Grrrrr." He laughed harder. I stuck my tounge out at him for real this time.

"Again I say, What?" Kat said.

"Edward and I were having a conversation that he found funny." I said, putting my tounge away.

"Oh, come on, Lawrea. 'This is me mentally sticking my tounge out at you!'? That was funny!" Edward defended himself.

"Oh man, Lawrea, you're wierder then I thought. But that's why we love you!" Nessie said. Embry laughed.

"You are unusual." He agreed. Kat and Edward nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We all know about my strangeness. Now let's go in the house." I said, as we aproched the back steps. We walked in the back door, and Alice's smiling face was the first thing I saw.

"Hey Lawrea! Welcome to the club!" Overly-bubbly, as usual.

"Lawrea! SO cool!" Emmett, of course.

"Lawrea. I can't believe it! I'm sooo excited." Nessie.

We walked through the crowd of vampires/half-vampires/werewolfs and Embry set me on a couch next to Charlie. He looked stunned.

"Charlie?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Helllooo? Charlie? You OK?" He snapped out of it.

"What? Oh. Yeah, I'm . . . Fine." He said, though he didn't _sound_ fine.

"Charlie . . . Come on. Your grandaughter is the same thing. I doubt you were this strange when you found out about Ness, nad I know you weren't like this with Kat."

"It's just that there are so many of you now. It's suprising me. That's all. I'll be okay in a few moments." He gave me a weak smile. I smiled a little in return. Carlisle came over to us.

"Lawrea, we're going to take you up to my office so I can treat you and give you a temporary cast, since you're healing so fast, you don't need a normal one." He said. I nodded, and he carried me up the stairs at vampire speed. Then he layed me down so he could get the cast on my foot.

"I'm going to put one on your arm, and one on your leg. I'm leaving your fingers because they're probably almost healed, and your ribs are, too." He said, as he worked in a flurry around me. I could bearly see him. Then he was done. I really didn't want to move at the moment.

"Can I just sleep here? That way, if there's any problems, I can just call your name and you'll be right there." I pulled an excuse out of mid air. THe truth was, having so many people carry me was getting annoying.

"Of course, Lawrea. I'm sure you're tired, so I'm going to let you sleep now. See you in the morning." He turned off the light and closed the door, and I was asleep within minutes.

**There's the chapter. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, my life's been kinda hectic. Anyways, I'm thinking about putting up a new story called 'Edward's Journals'. Basicly the title says it all. Each chapter is a new clip from one of Edward Cullen's journals. From right around his transformation, to when the treaty was set up to when he left Carlisle and went on his own to attack the guilty. Tell me what you think in your reviews. IT would mean the world to me. If I get 7 reviews telling me to do it, then I will. Thanks!**


	10. Eplouge

**I'm really mad at you guys right now. I got two reviews, and one of them was my FRIEND! But that's not why this is the last chapter. It's because . . . well the stories done with. THere's going to be a sequel, so you can get more of this there. I think it will be called 'Forever and Always'. Anyways, here's the eplouge.**

**Eplouge**

**KatPOV**

Last day of school. Summer vacation, freedom, and high school were on the horizon for Ness, Lawrea, and I. I knew we would be toether forever, and I was so happy that Lawrea was human while I wasn't,because now she wouldn't have a garunteed death at some point while I live forever.

"FIVE!" Someone shouted, and we began a countdown. Our teacher just smiled and shook her head.

"Four . . . three . . . two . . . one . . ." The bell rang and everyone screamed.

"Yeah! School's out!" Someone yelled.

"Summer!" A girl shrieked.

A boy who brought an air horn set it off, and we all cheered in response. Lawrea, Ness, and I rushed out to the front of the school and got in the volvo that was waiting for us. Edward sat in the front seat.

"Only thing that makes school bearable, is knowing that there's a point at which it ends." He said, as he pulled away.

"Yup. And today is that point." I said ginning.

"Exactly. Alice wants to have a karaoke celebration, so we're going over there."

"Okay." Lawrea chimed in.

We got to the Cullens' place and we got out of the car and went inside.

"Good, you're here." Alice said, and dragged Lawrea and I to the machine. "You're going first. Pick a song." She walked away. I noticed Seth and Embry. I bumped Lawrea with my elbow and we went and gave our boyfriends a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then we went to choose a song.

"I know the perfect one." Lawrea wispered, and she scrolled through the choices until she found the song she wanted. It was called 'Stand in the Rain'. I smiled. I loved this song, and Lawrea knew it. She clicked it and the music started.

**She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone,  
Feels like it's all coming down.  
She won't turn around.  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear,  
The tears will not stop raining down.**

**So stand in the rain,  
stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's all crashing down.  
You stand though the pain,  
You won't drown,  
And one day what's lost can be found.  
You stand in the rain.**

**She won't make a sound.  
Alone in this fight with herself.  
And the fears wispering, if she stands, she'll fall down.  
She wants to be found.  
The only way out is through everything she's running from.  
Wants to give up, and lie down.**

**So stand in the rain,  
Stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's all crashing down.  
You stand through the pain,  
You won't drown,  
And one day what's lost can be found.  
You stand ing the rain.**

***Instumental***

**So stand in the rain,  
Stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's all crashing down.  
Stand through the pain,  
You won't drown.  
And one day what's lost can be found.**

**So stand in the rain,  
Stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's all crashing down.  
You stand through the pain,  
You won't drown.  
And one day what's lost can be found.  
You stand in the rain.**

We finished, and I hugged Lawrea. That defianitly was the perfect song to describe our lives in the past five or six months. Everyone was clapping and or cheering for us. We turned, both blushing deeply, and took a small bow before hurrying to sit with our boyfriends. Seth pulled me onto his lap, and I saw that Embry had done the same with Lawrea, and Jacob with Nessie. I snuggled into Seth's chest and looked around the room at my extened family.

Edward smiling as Alice pulled a reluctat Bella to the mic with her. Rosalie sitting on the floor in front of Emmett. Jasper next to them. Nessie and Jacob, Lawrea and Embry, Seth. I could smell Esme and Carlisle behind us, probably holding hands. I thought about when I was at the orphanage, and our progression to this point.

And I knew that there was nowhere that I'd rather be.

**Yeah, It's kind of short, and unexciting, but it was just to finish it off. Again, the sequel to this will be called 'Forever and Always'. I don't know when I'll start that, but hopefully sometime soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're the reson I write! Thanks the the living Katime, for always being there for me, being a true friend, and inspiring me along the way. I love ya. Thanks to anybody I missed, and I'll work on the next book really soon.**

**S-bell.**


End file.
